


Release

by jenistark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Deepthroating, Desperation, Double Penetration, M/M, Mild S&M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough!Kyungsoo, Spanking, Whipping, bottom!baek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenistark/pseuds/jenistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then, Baekhyun needs to be used and abused and he knows exactly who he can trust to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

"Bend over." 

The command is deadpan, quiet but loud in the dim room. The only light is coming from the desk lamp and the large computer screen, still open on a half-composed song. Down the hall, there are voices, laughter; some of the boys are watching a late-night movie. 

Baekhyun follows as instructed, planting his hands on the bed, on either side of Chanyeol's legs. Chanyeol smirks from where he's lounging against the wall. He reaches out a hand and runs it through Baekhyun's hair.

"Stop." 

He drops his hand almost immediately, glancing up at Kyungsoo, biting his lip apologetically. Baekhyun lets out a shaky exhale, dropping his head. He's already riled up, having come into the boys' room desperately needing _something_ , anything. He was restless, stressed out; he needed a distraction and this wasn't the first time he'd come to them for help. 

He hears the soft scrape of leather behind him as Kyungsoo slowly pulls a belt off the back of the desk chair and he shivers subconsciously. Kyungsoo steps up close, placing a hand on Baekhyun's lower back that makes him flinch, and he smirks, hooking a thumb under Baekhyun's boxers and pajama bottoms, tugging them down to pool around his ankles. The sudden vulnerability makes Baekhyun whine. 

"What?" Kyungsoo breathes out. He sounds dangerous. "Isn't this what you want?" Baekhyun hesitates, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

Turns out that's the wrong thing to do. The hit comes completely without warning, a searing bite of leather across his backside. He lets out a yelp. "Don't make me repeat myself." Baekhyun groans softly, nodding his head. 

Another hit. "That's not good enough." 

Baekhyun hisses through his teeth. "I was going to answ-AH!" he cries out as Kyungsoo strikes him again. "Whaaat?!" 

"Stop making excuses." 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at Chanyeol, who has to bite his lip again to suppress his smile. He feels the leather against his skin and he clears his throat quickly. "Yes, Kyungsoo-yah~" he says with only a little sarcasm. "This is what I want." 

"Good boy," Kyungsoo murmurs, and the heat in the room shifts considerably at the phrase. Baekhyun lets out a breathy little exhale, his back arching slightly, exposing himself further. He feels Kyungsoo rub a soothing hand over his reddened skin. "Count them off. To ten." 

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. "We're not done with that?" Instead of an answer, he gets another hit, this one harder than the others, more purposeful. He manages to hold back his cry, instead breathing out a soft "One." 

Again, this one at the tops of his thighs. "Ssh...ah, two." 

Harder still. "...three." He feels sweat starting to break out over his skin.

On the fourth, he notices Chanyeol glancing in the direction of the living area. The cracks from the belt are loud in the room and it's a little concerning but after a second, they hear Sehun's laugh and Kyungsoo doesn't waste any time landing the fifth strike. 

By the time Baekhyun gasps out the number, the belt lands again, across already beaten skin, and he can't suppress the pained whimper. 

"Say it, Baekkie. Or I start over." 

The thought of Kyungsoo starting over startles him into a shaking, "Si-...six." 

"No more warnings. You hesitate, I start over, yes?" 

Baekhyun pants, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." He looks up at Chanyeol, not missing the tenting in his pants or the lust in his eyes. The sight alone makes him groan but he's cut short as the belt strikes even harder, across the back of his thighs. Baekhyun cries out, almost takes a moment to whine but then he remembers Kyungsoo's threat. "Nngh, ah, seven. Seven." 

The eighth strike is so painful Baekhyun feels tears in his eyes; his arms are shaking from the effort of trying to hold himself up through it. "Aiiish, ah, ei-," he makes a little keening noise in the back of his throat. "Eight." He's starting to feel breathless, body on edge trying to anticipate the next strike. 

It's not coming. 

Baekhyun moans desperately, hips rocking. "Kyungs-AH!" The belt cracks against his skin, purposely offbeat, and the break in rhythm somehow makes it more painful. Baekhyun's elbow buckles and he partially collapses, his forehead pressing into Chanyeol's thigh. A sob tears through his throat. 

He feel Chanyeol's hand run through his hair again, soothingly. "Say it, say it," Chanyeol whispers urgently. He pants loudly against his thigh, hands fisted in the bedsheets, his skin burning. "Ni, nine," he moans, tears staining Chanyeol's pajama bottoms. 

"Chanyeol." There's so much command in Kyungsoo's voice that Baekhyun's not surprised when Chanyeol's hand disappears again. He mewls pathetically. 

"I...I can't. I can't do it," he cries softly. 

He hears Kyungsoo's condescending scoff. "Yes, you can. Get up." Baekhyun shakes his head, muffling his sounds in Chanyeol's thigh. "Baekhyun." He feels a hand roughly grab his hair and Kyungsoo pulls hard, giving him no choice but to get up and brace his arms again. He grabs one of Chanyeol's hands as does, holding tight. 

The wait isn't drawn out, but the last strike hits him hardest and quickest. His whole body jerks away and he practically breaks, collapsing again and muffling his cries against Chanyeol. He doesn't say ten but no one says anything, letting him work through some of the pain. 

Kyungsoo drops the belt, not missing the way Baekhyun flinches at the sound. He traces his fingers over the quickly rising welts on Baekhyun's ass and thighs. Even in the dim light he can see the bursts of blood underneath the skin. Baekhyun writhes under the touch, seemingly torn between pulling away and pushing back into it. 

It's when Kyungsoo goes ahead and kneads his abused skin that Baekhyun starts panting again. He groans out half-pained moans, pushing back against Kyungsoo's hand. He's lost in the sensation of it, radiating down his thighs and pulsing through his cock when he hears Chanyeol's breath hitch. He looks up and sees Chanyeol's eyes fixed behind him, eyes lidded. Baekhyun looks over his shoulder and feels his cock twitch.

Kyungsoo's got two fingers in his mouth, those impossibly full lips working around them as he liberally coats them with his tongue. He's not looking at either of them, eyes still on the harsh welts over Baekhyun's ass. He presses a particularly red one and Baekhyun hisses through his teeth, biting his bottom lip. Kyungsoo looks up at him then, pulling his fingers from his mouth, a thin trail of saliva following from his lips. 

Baekhyun feels his fingertips brush against him, teasing at his entrance. He pushes in one finger slowly, too slowly, and Baekhyun's breath catches in his throat. He tries to push back, to take Kyungsoo's fingers in deeper, but at the rocking of his hips, Kyungsoo merely follows the motion. Baekhyun breathes out a frustrated little laugh that turns into a whine as Kyungsoo slowly twists his finger in deeper.

He buries it to the knuckle and Baekhyun writhes, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. "Kyungsoo, please..." The slap he gets to his bruising ass is light but it makes him cry out. Kyungsoo doesn't have to say anything for Baekhyun to know he wants him to clarify. "Ah...more, please. Kyungsoo-ah..." 

He doesn't expect him to listen so well when Kyungsoo immediately responds by pulling out his finger just a bit only to shove it back in roughly along with his other finger. He wastes no time curling his fingers downward while he does it, pressing that sweet spot directly. 

Oh, and Baekhyun _keens_. So loud his voice cracks and Chanyeol has to clap a hand over his mouth before the other boys really do overhear. He feels the shock from his prostate down to his toes, arching his back and trying to both shy away from and keep the sensation going. It's so overwhelming it's almost painful; he can feel a tingling in his fingers and toes, his nerves are so haywire. He's whimpering like a bitch in heat and Chanyeol's hand isn't doing much to muffle the sound. 

"Shut him up," Baekhyun hears behind him as the fingers uncurl. He feels a hand push against the back of his knee and he takes in the instruction surprisingly quick, propping his knee up on the bed. Kyungsoo lazily moves his fingers in and out, keeping Baekhyun panting as Chanyeol unbuttons the fly of his pajama bottoms, pulling out his cock, hard and reddened, already shining with precum at the head. He nudges the tip against Baekhyun's cheek none too subtly and Baekhyun looks up at him through his lashes, licking his parted lips. He turns his head just slightly, pouty lips brushing the skin, tongue darting out to swipe just beneath the base of the head.

Chanyeol exhales shakily, hands combing through Baekhyun's soft hair. The gentle touches make Baekhyun practically purr, a soft noise coming out at the end of every panted breath as Kyungsoo continues his lazy thrusts. He closes his lips around the tip of Chanyeol's cock, sucking gently before letting himself be pushed further down by the subtle push of Chanyeol's hands. He bobs slowly up and down, his tongue pressing firmly against the underside and he hears Chanyeol groan, along with a thud that's obviously his head hitting the wall behind him. 

Suddenly though, Kyungsoo's fingers move even slower and Chanyeol's hands are light against the back of his head and Baekhyun feels a coil of anticipation in his stomach. 

Chanyeol's fingers curl into his hair more firmly and he hears a soft, "Deep breath," and he knows what that means. The thought alone makes him moan and he breathes in deeply through his nose. Chanyeol pushes him down and simultaneously rolls his hips, making Baekhyun slowly but surely take his cock in to the hilt, feeling him push into his throat. What Baekhyun doesn't expect, and realizes in retrospect that he very much should've, is for Kyungsoo to immediately attack in kind, burying his fingers all the way in his ass, curling in just that right way. His raised knee makes the pleasure hit him that much harder and his body writhes, little whimpers all that can escape because he can't breathe much less cry out, and he's gripping the sheets, gagging on Chanyeol's cock as he bucks up into his mouth, moaning at the warm wetness he's buried in. 

It's only a few seconds before Kyungsoo eases back and Chanyeol pulls him off, but Baekhyun breathes like he hasn't in years, body glistening with sweat. And he hasn't even been fucked yet. 

Chanyeol doesn't give him time to relax, thrusting back into his mouth as Kyungsoo curls his fingers again and Baekhyun thinks he might die or pass out from the sensory overload as his nose buries against the waistband of Chanyeol's pajamas, hips pushing back on Kyungsoo's delicate fingers. He can feel his own cock brush against his stomach as he moves, far too neglected for his own liking. 

After a few more rounds of this, he pulls back again, saliva dripping from his mouth and tears running down his face and he coughs out a desperate moan as this time Kyungsoo doesn't let up, three fingers now buried inside him, abusing his prostate. He jerks up when Kyungsoo yanks at the back of his shirt, pulling him against his chest, fingers only pressing harder against him at this angle. He drops his head back against Kyungsoo's shoulder, watching Chanyeol through glazed eyes as he pumps his cock still glistening with Baekhyun's saliva. He reaches for his own cock, to relieve some of the tension, but Kyungsoo grabs his wrist, holding him back. Baekhyun lets out a bratty whine, turning his head towards him, mouthing at his jawline with wet lips.

He barely notices the silent communication between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo until he feels Chanyeol shift forward, sees him shift down his pajama bottoms until they're pooled on the floor. He scoots forward between Baekhyun's spread thighs, wrapping his hands around the back of them. 

The transition between Kyungsoo's fingers and Chanyeol's cock is smooth, Chanyeol pulling him down into his lap and onto his dick like it was normal routine. And though he slides in slick, it's still tight, not to mention the sensation of sitting makes Baekhyun's asscheeks burn with every stretch, and he buries his face in the crook of Chanyeol's neck to muffle his own cries. 

Chanyeol's voice is low and strained and Baekhyun knows he wants to fuck him senseless but he still asks if he's okay and Baekhyun shivers at the rumble of his voice against his ear before he nods. Before he starts anything though, he leans back slightly, pulling off Baekhyun's shirt and his own and casting them aside. Behind him, Baekhyun can hear Kyungsoo rifling through his drawers for something. 

But before he can turn around to look he's distracted by Chanyeol running his hands through his hair again and Baekhyun thinks he might have a bit of a fetish for it. He smirks, looking at Chanyeol's face and he finds himself a little startled. Startled because Chanyeol looks so _fond_ of him all of a sudden and it makes his heart twist in his chest. Luckily before he can put much thought to it, he's pulled forward into a kiss that he gladly accepts, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck. He feels hands on his hips and he moans into the kiss as he starts rocking gently on his cock, the slight motion sending electric shocks of pleasure and pain through his body. 

He drops his head to Chanyeol's shoulder, glancing over at Kyungsoo, who's climbing on the bed, settling himself against the headboard. There's a bottle of lube in his hand and he uncaps it as he pushes his boxers down, leaving himself clad in nothing but a white shirt. He squeezes out the clear liquid in the palm of his hand, slicking up his cock as he pushes his shirt up with his other hand, revealing his lean stomach and wisps of a happy trail. His hair is long and his bangs curl down over his eyes as he glances up at Baekhyun, biting his thick lower lip as he twists his palm just right over the tip. Baekhyun can't really blame himself for moaning as loud as he does. 

"You like that?" Chanyeol whispers, nipping at his earlobe. Baekhyun doesn't trust himself to form words, just lets out a groan, panting as Chanyeol rocks him faster, rolling his hips to bury himself deeper at every apex. Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo stroke himself to a leaking hardness, chest rising and falling almost as fast as Baekhyun's. 

"That's enough," Kyungsoo breathes out, raising his eyebrows at Chanyeol. Chanyeol returns the look but slows his grip on Baekhyun's hips. Kyungsoo reaches out a hand. "My turn." 

Baekhyun shakily lifts himself off of Chanyeol's cock, whimpering in a mix of pain and pleasure, and takes Kyungsoo's hand. Chanyeol helps him situate himself over Kyungsoo's hips, knees braced on either side. 

"It's okay, he can do it," Kyungsoo whispers, reveling in the way Baekhyun's thighs shake in exhaustion. Baekhyun moans softly and desperately, caught somewhere between needing to orgasm and needing to take a break. Kyungsoo's hands rub with surprising comfort over his thighs and stomach, moving to grip his hips as his thumbs massage into the hollows. Baekhyun cants his hips, precum dripping from the tip of his cock into the coarse hair at the base of Kyungsoo's. 

Kyungsoo takes a hand and guides his cock towards Baekhyun's ass, tip brushing against the loosened hole. Baekhyun braces his hands against Kyungsoo's chest, fingers curling in the soft fabric of his shirt. 

"Come on," Kyungsoo breathes, and Baekhyun lowers himself slowly, feeling Kyungsoo push inside him. His hands reach out to spread Baekhyun's asscheeks and Baekhyun lets out a cry when he's none too gentle, feeling the welts against his palms. Baekhyun's hole tightens and it makes Kyungsoo hiss. His breath hitches as he tries to relax enough to lower himself further, silent moans forming on his pouting lips.

Both of them moan audibly as Baekhyun relaxes, his weight settling comfortably on Kyungsoo's hips, cock buried in to the hilt. He immediately starts to rock gently as he did on Chanyeol, humming as he feels the difference between the two. Kyungsoo's hands drift over his hips and over his tummy, skirting around his neglected cock. Baekhyun full-on pouts, a hand lightly grabbing Kyungsoo's wrist in an attempt to guide him downward. 

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at him, eyelids fluttering as Baekhyun's hips rock at a particular angle, and glances between his hand and Baekhyun's pout. "Do you want something?" 

Baekhyun draws his pouting lip into his mouth, biting it before murmuring a soft, "Please touch me." And surprise lights up in Kyungsoo's eyes.

"Oh, very good..." he breathes, his hand drifting down, fingers wrapping lightly around Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun's breath shudders even at such a soft touch, cock twitching at the sensation. His hips jerk harder, desperate for more, and Kyungsoo obliges, letting his fingers tighten just a little more. Baekhyun thrusts into his fist, starting up a steady rhythm. 

Before Baekhyun can get too comfortable, Kyungsoo starts to buck his hips up on the downward thrust, driving himself deep inside him. Baekhyun throws his head back on a particularly sharp thrust, almost flinching when he hits Chanyeol's shoulder. He turns his head as Chanyeol wraps an arm around his chest, feeling teeth nipping at his earlobe. 

"Kyungsoo's that good, hm? Forgot about me?" Chanyeol says in his ear. His voice is so deep it practically vibrates against him and it's a little worrying just how desperate it makes him. His voice cracks on his whimper, body twitching with small shocks as Chanyeol pinches his pert nipples. His hand buries in Chanyeol's wrecked hair, other hand still twisted in Kyungsoo's shirt like a rein. He kisses Chanyeol deep and wet, sucking his lower lip in between his, trying to transfer some of the sensation somewhere else before he loses his mind. He's not sure when it starts but he hears himself practically crying into the kiss, every exhale of breath a high-pitched moan. Chanyeol's clearly affected, cock twitching hard against Baekhyun's tailbone. 

"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo breathes, hips still rolling smoothly into Baekhyun. Chanyeol makes a sound of affirmation in Baekhyun's mouth and Baekhyun doesn't even realize that's supposed to mean something until he feels an additional pressure against his entrance and he makes a surprised noise, gasping into the kiss. 

"No, no no no, I can't," he whispers against Chanyeol's mouth, trembling, feeling sweat roll down from his hairline. Chanyeol just shushes him gently, giving him soft kisses as he slowly pushes a finger into Baekhyun, alongside Kyungsoo's still thrusting cock. Kyungsoo moves his hands back to Baekhyun's hips, stilling him to keep from hurting himself. Baekhyun trembles, body tensing involuntarily. Chanyeol's hand caresses gently over his stomach.

"You have to relax, Baekhyunnie. You know that." 

Baekhyun closes his eyes, breath shaking and body hot with panic and arousal. He arches as Chanyeol works him open slowly, hips writhing back and forth almost against his will. He braces himself against Kyungsoo's chest again and a constant stream of desperate sounds fall from his lips. Chanyeol very patiently manages a second and a third finger, both of which have Baekhyun keening, close to collapsing onto Kyungsoo by the way his arms are shaking. 

Kyungsoo feels it and takes the initiative to pull Baekhyun down, the motion stretching Baekhyun just a little bit more and causing him to cry out, fingers digging into his skin. Kyungsoo hisses softly before kissing Baekhyun to try and relieve some of the intensity. Baekhyun all but sobs into the kiss, feeling Chanyeol spread his fingers to try to open him further. He's so close to the edge of pain that he can't tell if he's crossed it. Kyungsoo rubs a hand down his back reassuringly, humming softly into the kiss. 

Gently, Kyungsoo starts to pull out. The sensation has Baekhyun groaning, peaking to a moan as he slides out. He has no time to recover though as Chanyeol presses in alongside his own fingers and Baekhyun has to bury his face in Kyungsoo's shoulder to keep quiet. He feels Chanyeol slide his fingers out, thrusting gently a few times before pulling out. This time, Kyungsoo presses in right after, only to pull out to let Chanyeol replace him. They start to smoothly transition between themselves, testing the waters as they overlap their thrusts into Baekhyun's reddened entrance. He fights not to be tense, whimpers wavering between tolerable and painful. He starts panting, sweat running down his body. 

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo pulls out halfway and stops. Chanyeol slowly buries himself in and Kyungsoo follows, gently thrusting back in. Their cocks sink in almost to the hilt and Baekhyun thinks he might not be able to breathe. 

"...You ok?" Kyungsoo asks, voice struggling to stay steady. Baekhyun can only moan, barely managing to brace himself on his elbows on either side of Kyungsoo's head, fingers gripping his hair. "I don't...think he's going to last long like this," he says to Chanyeol with a slight smirk. Almost on cue, they slowly start to pull out together, only to rock back in. Baekhyun cries into Kyungsoo's neck, tears running down to drip off his pouting lips. 

"Ngh, ah," he pants out, body twitching and toes curling. They rock again and again, his cock grinding against Kyungsoo's stomach, and Baekhyun doesn't know how to handle it all. His body is on fire; it's so much at once, it's too much. "Ah, ah! Shhh- ngh, Chan-ah! I-" He can barely form words; god, he can barely see. 

"Come on," Kyungsoo breathes into his ear. 

"Nngh, ahh, ffff-ah, fuck," Baekhyun pants, feeling the two of them really start to thrust inside him. 

"Come for me, Baekhyunnie. Come for Chanyeol. You're so tight, baby. Come on." 

He's all out crying now, desperately calling out for both of them as his orgasm hits him like a train. He shakes violently, bearing down on both of them as he coats Kyungsoo's stomach. Chanyeol pulls out as Kyungsoo takes over, flipping them over and thrusting into Baekhyun mercilessly, listening to his cries as he still works through the throes of his orgasm and oversensitivity starts to take over. 

It takes just a couple more thrusts to get Kyungsoo over the edge, filling Baekhyun up. He pulls out and Baekhyun whimpers as he feels the cum leak out, still shaking. Kyungsoo moves out of the way to make room for Chanyeol, who wordlessly replaces him, easily pushing back into Baekhyun. 

"Ah, ha, ngh, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun cries, eyes glazed over. "I-I can't, ah! Ah!" Chanyeol embraces Baekhyun close, wrapping him around himself. 

"It's okay, it's okay," he pants, "I got you, Baek. I got you." 

Baekhyun can't take it, Chanyeol thrusts against his prostate again and again and he's so raw and used and he feels like he's going to have a heart attack. Chanyeol thrusts deep and his hips stutter and he's coming hard, cock twitching inside Baekhyun, and a couple more thrusts send Baekhyun over the edge again, head arching back as he comes dry and blacks out. 

 

When he comes to, he's resting on a snoring Chanyeol's chest and he feels something oddly soothing on his butt. He lifts his head with some effort, turning to see Kyungsoo, fully dressed and composed, spreading something on his skin. He raises an eyebrow when he catches his gaze and he holds up a bottle of aloe, smirking at what Baekhyun can only assume is how thoroughly fucked out he looks. He gives him a thumbs-up and a mostly coordinated pat of gratitude on the arm before collapsing back against Chanyeol's chest. 

"Minseok hyung asked if you were okay."

Well that got his attention. He whips back around, blinking at Kyungsoo like he'd grown a second head. 

"What?! Did he hear? What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth." Baekhyun stares, knowing there has to be more to that if Kyungsoo has any sanity left in him. He smirks. "You were feeling stressed and overwhelmed, and you needed a shoulder to cry on." 

"...Did he believe that?" 

Kyungsoo looks contemplative. "Actually, it seemed like he was a little affronted that you didn't come to him." His eyes twinkle with amusement. "Maybe you should go to him next time you need a release." 

Baekhyun scoffs, settling back against Chanyeol's chest and staring at the wall. "As if..."


End file.
